Kayin Amoh
Kayin Amoh is a fictional, playable character in the Battle Arena Toshinden video game series, and the best friend of main protagonist Eiji Shinjo. Kayin is described as a bounty hunter, though his country of origin has changed a few times. He is described initially as Scottish, and later, British, although he possesses all the characteristics and personality traits of an American. His family in either version is descended from one of King Arthur's knights, hence his use of the sword Excalibur. Character History Kayin Amoh is the best friend of main protagonist Eiji Shinjo. Kayin is described as a bounty hunter, though his country of origin has changed a few times. He is described initially as Scottish, later English. At a young age, his father was killed by the underworld assassin/bounty hunter, Amou. When Amou discovered he had slain a father, he took Kayin in to atone for it. However, Amou was killed in the finals of the tournament prior to the first game by Sho Shinjo. Kayin then took up his adoptive father's mantle as a bounty hunter, going by the codename of Storm. Kayin was trained along with Eiji by Eiji's brother Sho until he disappeared one day. Since then, Eiji and Kayin have continued to be the best of friends, but also rivals. This friendship was nearly shattered when Kayin heard of his father's murder at the hands of Sho. For a while, Kayin left Eiji and went his separate ways, but they met again at the second Toshindaibukai when Kayin was forced into participation after his adoptive daughter, Naru, was kidnapped by the Himitsu Kessha. Naru was the daughter of one of Kayin's past targets and he raised her through the guilt of killing her own father. Kayin was defeated by Eiji, and so he never got to face off against his sworn enemy, Sho. Within time, Kayin had learned that he was a target of a new organization called the Soshiki and that his life and Naru's was in danger once more. Participating in the third Toshindaibukai with Eiji and the rest of his friends, Kayin had fought against and killed a Soshiki assassin named Ten Count while assisting Eiji in getting to the leader of the Soshiki, known as Abel. Though Kayin was happy to learn that the Soshiki was defeated, he realized that Naru would always be in danger because of him and through this theory, Kayin had decided to leave Naru in an orphanage, but not before giving her his Excalibur sword. Afterwards, Kayin disappeared and was never heard from again. It is unknown to what happened to Kayin afterwards, but his lack of participation in Toshinden Subaru and appearance as a glowing ball of light to his daughter from within her own ending suggests that he is deceased. Endings Battle Arena Toshinden 2 His peaceful life with Naru destroyed by the secret organization, Kayin once more took up his sword, realizing that battle was sometimes necessary to defend happiness. His fighting skill is proof of a hard life without rest, the life of a professional bounty hunter. Will the man who has conquered all in the Toshinden Battle Arena continue to fight against destiny for all eternity? Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Kayin's foster father Amou was an assassin in the Organization. Kayin longed to know the truth - did Amou really love him, or was the affection he showed his foster son nothing but a lie? Now, after destroying the Organization, Kayin has finally discovered the truth. Amou sacrificed himself to the dark ceremony in place of Kayin, and in doing so showed his true devotion as a father. Once again able to call Amou "Father," Kayin can now open his heart fully to his foster daughter Naru. Trivia *There is a similarity between Kayin and Raphael (of the Soulcalibur series), as they both adopted girls as their daughters. This might hint that Raphael's character was somewhat based on Kayin. *Also, there is a whole variety of similarities between Kayin and Street Fighter's Ken Masters, given that both are the best friend of the Japanese travelling main protagonist (in Ken's case, Ryu), have exactly the same moveset as the Japanese protagonist, and have long blond hair. The only two differences are that Kayin uses a sword rather than his fists, and is stated to be British rather than American (although Kayin does seem to be more American than British, given that he speaks with an American accent and always fights in America). *In the Japanese version of the first Toshinden game, Kayin speaks entirely in English with an American accent. However, in releases outside of Japan, Kayin possesses a heavy Scottish accent (which is more present in Battle Arena Toshinden:Remix). Signature Moves Kayin's signature moves in the series are: *'Sonic Slash': Kayin shoots a golden projectile with the use of his sword.'' (BAT, BAT:Remix, BAT2, URA, BAT3)'' *'Deadly Raise': Kayin rises diagonally in the air to damage the opponent with his sword. (BAT, BAT:Remix, BAT2, URA, BAT3) *'Rainbow Splash': Kayin performs a splits kick with a golden sparkle surrounding him. (BAT, BAT:Remix, BAT2, URA, BAT3) *'Scottish Moon': Kayin performs a somersault kick (can only be done in the air). (BAT, BAT:Remix, BAT2, URA, BAT3) *'Hell's Gate': Kayin rushes towards the opponent while sparkling. Should Kayin come into contact with the opponent, he will kick them while rising upwards. Can only be done when the Overdrive Meter is full. (BAT2, URA, BAT3) *'Hell's Inferno': Kayin rushes towards the opponent; should he come into contact with the opponent, Kayin will strike the opponent with several sword slashes and kicks, ending the attack with a Rainbow Splash followed with a Deadly Raise. Can only be done when the health bar is flashing red (Desperation Move).'' (BAT, BAT:Remix, BAT2, URA, BAT3)''﻿ Gallery kayin.jpg kayin2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3